Scouting Legion Blues
by Sambebop
Summary: This begins during the Battle of Trost, following a small squad of O.C.s. It follows the events of the anime and manga from Trost on, don't worry it has the real characters also. If you read it, let me know what you think of it, I'm always looking to get better at writing! You can write a review or Pm me with tips if you want!
1. A Cruel World

Disclaimer: _I do not own Attack on Titan._

Cyrus kept maneuvering through Trost with his squad, well his makeshift squad because it was really three squads joined together. In total there were only 6 members. Half of Cyrus's face was covered in blood that was not his own. All three of the Squads had lost a lot of men and women. One thought kept looming in Cyrus's head, and that was, _Please let Alice, Walter, and Jane live. _Those were Cyrus's only friends that could possibly be alive.

Screams echoed throughout the district and each time Cyrus heard it, he prayed that it was not one of his friends. Cyrus was a member of the Scouting Legion, and so was everyone else in the squad. They hadn't been members for long, and this was their first real taste of combat. Cyrus signaled for the squad to land on a strip of long houses

"I feel bad for those trainees in the 104th; I mean could you imagine getting put into combat this soon?" Vladimir asked, he was in Cyrus's trainee class. Vladimir had short brown hair and bright blue eyes. He stood at about 5 foot 7inches and had a fairly athletic build. It didn't help that he was a complete moron.

"We haven't had any real combat experience you know, when we first went outside the walls, we didn't go far and only encountered a 3 meter class Titan. We haven't been out since." Cyrus replied Cyrus stood at 5 foot 9 inches and also had an athletic build; he had longish brown hair and dark brown eyes. The other four members of the squad were Heather, a short blonde girl with green, vacant eyes. Then there was Marcus, a short, timid boy with a shaved head and grey eyes. Then there was Shauna, with long flowing red hair and she had green eyes, she was also extremely bossy. Then finally there was Alicia who had her face and eyes completely covered for some reason.

"I'm low on gas, is anybody else?" Marcus asked nervously. They all checked their 3-d maneuver gear. Cyrus had about a quarter of a tank left. The screams of people and the awkward noises of Titans were getting closer.

"We must get going!" Shauna said. She started walking to the edge of the red roofed houses, and the rest followed. They all took off and resumed moving, Cyrus thought the air felt really refreshing; it would have been nice if there was not the constant threat and fear of being devoured by a Titan. Cyrus looked through the side streets and saw bodies riddled against buildings and he even saw the disintegrating corpse of a Titan. _Pleased god, let my friends live._

Cyrus had kept his mind of Jack, the man whose blood was splattered across Cyrus's face. He was also Cyrus's best friend. But for some reason, he remembered reaching out for Jack's hand as he saw his best friend get crushed between the teeth a 6 meter class Titan. The Titan's vacant stare and sadistic grin appeared in Cyrus's head. Then suddenly he felt a yank on the collar of his uniform

"Damn it Cyrus, what the hell is wrong? Did you run out of gas?" It was Shauna who had saved him from falling. Just as she finished saying that, they crashed into the cobblestone street... A sharp stinging sensation occurred.

"No… I don't know what happened. I just froze up?" Cyrus said embarrassedly. The rest of the squad stood on top of houses and they all looked down at him and Shauna.

"Well, let's…damn it, a Titan is coming." She said, she stood out and drew her blade. Cyrus got up as fast as he could, his legs seared in pain.

"Let's get this bastard!' Cyrus said through gritted teeth. The titan was a 7 meter class and was running straight at them, it had that dumb smile that most Titans had. Its eyes were squinted, _I wasn't able to kill the Titan that killed Jack, but I guess killing you will give me some closure. _Cyrus took off with his maneuver gear, he saw Vladimir get a bit ahead of him in his gear. The Titan was zeroing in on them, Vladimir maneuvered across the small street so he could get a good slash at the nape of the neck, the only way to put it down for good. Vladimir shot his maneuver gear back on the other side of the street and half way to the other side he cocked his arm back in order to commence the kill shot.

Just as Vladimir was about to strike, the Titan swung its arms wildly and it almost hit Vladimir. He had to evade and couldn't kill it. The Titan was starting to get closer to Cyrus, so he set up the right angle so that he could take down the Titan. He was right above a roof, all he had to do was wait a bit and he could fire across and kill the Titan. Just as he was about to fire off his gear again, it ran out of gas and Cyrus fell down onto the roof. _Crap! _

The Titan walked up to Cyrus, he started to stand up. At that moment, a zooming figure went by the Titan. Blood splattered out of the back of its neck and the Titan collapsed. It was Alicia that had saved Cyrus's life; she landed on the roof and managed to get him off the roof.

"The damn thing ran out of gas." Cyrus said.

"I know, it's okay, we are all safe." Alicia said soothingly, the rest all came over to Cyrus.

"Oh my god, are you okay Cyrus." It was Heather who talked this time.

"Yeah, thanks for asking." Cyrus replied, with a forced smile.

"Hey guys, look up at the wall there, why are all those cannons pointing to the inside of the wall?" Marcus asked.

"I don't know, but we better check it out." Shauna said. They started heading to the small are where there was little housed. They all knew Trost well enough to know that was where the cannons pointed. It wasn't far and they got there in a few minutes. When they arrived they heard the voice of a commander screaming. There were a lot of nervous looking soldiers around, and Cyrus could not see what they were all staring at.

"Who is that?" Vladimir asked. Shauna managed to get a good look at him.

"It's that coward commander of the Garrison. Commander Verman." Shauna said. Just then the heard Verman scream "Fire!"

And the cannons went off and smoke filled the air.

_To be Continued_


	2. Fear in the Cage

At first, everyone that wasn't there to witness the cannons going off rushed over to see what was being fired at. Titan vapor filled the air and there was extreme heat coming from the vicinity where the cannons were fired.

"What the hell?" Shauna said.

After a few more seconds, the rest of the vapor cleared, and a horrible monstrosity appeared. _What's going on here? _Cyrus thought to himself. The thing that stood, well it wasn't standing it was just the torso of Titan, had no skin, it was just muscle and bone. There was a hollow, cave like area were the ribcage of the Titan was supposed to be. Cyrus saw two figures huddled inside of the ribs. The head of Titan only had one eye, but it was moving, _it's still alive._

At the moment when the lone eye was moving, a third figure came out of the neck.

"What's going on here?" Marcus asked. Everyone one in this area seemed to be horrified at the site.

"I get it." This came from Alicia, who had uncovered he face revealing a horribly scarred face. Cyrus inferred that she had once been beautiful, but something happened to her and that is why she covered here face.

"What do you get?" Cyrus asked.

"Well, I think that boy that fell out of the carcass, has the ability to turn into a Titan." Alicia said this in such a calm manor, that it was a bit creepy. Cyrus was shocked by this news, he wondered if it was even possible for a human to transform into a Titan. No one replied to Alicia because Titan corpse completely disintegrating and the tree people were visible.

The first person was a blonde haired boy, he looked horrified. Then there was a girl with black hair, Cyrus had heard of her because she graduated at the top of the 104th trainee division. Her name was Mikasa Ackerman. She was hailed as being very skilled at using a 3D Maneuver Gear. Cyrus wished he could have saw her in action. Then the last boy must have been the one who could turn into a Titan, he looked paler then the other two, and he had a shocked look on his face also.

Vapor still lined the ground, and then the blonde boy came running forward, toward Verman. This obviously made him overreact because he started screaming for the boy to stop.

"I don't like this guy, Verman, he's scared, but we are all scared." Shauna said. That had to be the understatement of the century, they weren't just scared, they were a "I'm about to crap my pants and go huddle in a corner, shaking scared."

The boy halted and said angrily, "He isn't an enemy sir. We are willing to give you all the information on Eren, and also regarding the Titans." For such a timid boy, he sure did have a powerful voice.

Then Verman replied with "Quit pleading for your life, we won't hear it!" Verman's voice was shaky. Cyrus wasn't sure how he felt, he thought if Eren could control his Titan form, then he would be a great asset to humanity. But it was also a pretty big if.

Verman continued his rant. "IF you're trying to say that he is not a Titan, then show us the proof."

"Who needs proof? There were plenty of witness's that saw Eren fighting the Titans, and the Titans would also swarm him. So they view Eren as an enemy." The blonde boy replied, his voice was just as strong as the previous time he spoke. Cyrus was shocked at this statement. The crowd was starting to sway towards the boy's side, Cyrus was now completely on his side.

"This is a great tool we got!" Cyrus whispered to his squad. They all thought that Verman would have changed his mind at this news.

"I don't care, we will still attack, and if he can turn into a Titan then he is our enemy." Verman responded and he raised his had, the cannons were ready to fire. The boy looked lost, because he knew he failed to save him and his friend's life. Then a sudden change, he saluted Verman.  
"I am on humanity's side and I will continue to fight for the restoration of humanity!" He said. Cyrus was certain that he was not traitor of something, why couldn't Verman see it.

Verman still had his hand raised, he looked as though he was about to signal for the cannons to fire, but a hand grabbed his arm. It was Commander Pixis. Pixis was in charge of everything in this, including Trost; he was bald and had a mustache. He had a small smile on his face. He started talking to Verman and the boy, Cyrus could not hear what they were saying. Then Pixis walked off with all three of them.

"I wonder what's happening?" Heather asked.

"Heather, that's like the second time I have ever heard you speak." Vladimir replied with a bit of a laugh. It was one of those really awkward laughs that made everyone feel uncomfortable. There weren't that much soldiers left, there must have been a lot of causalities.

"Guys, I'm going to go look for people." Cyrus said. He wanted to go see if Walter, Alice, and Jane were here. An ominous cloud seemed to be hanging over the crowd of soldiers. Sweat started running down Cyrus's face. Gaunt faces were all Cyrus saw while walking down the cobblestone street. There was a man sitting on a box, Cyrus noticed this man more because of the way he was mumbling to himself. He watched him for a second and then Cyrus saw the man pull out a knife and point the blade toward himself.

"NO!" Cyrus screamed and ran toward the man. It was too late though because the man had already stabbed himself. The man fell off his box and he lied down, very little others noticed because the rest were engulfed in their own sorrows. Cyrus looked down at the dying man.

"I've escaped the cage." He muttered to himself, a steady stream of scarlet started running out of his mouth. Cyrus felt tears forming and then he felt an arm around his shoulder.

"Cyrus let's get out of here." It was Walter who said this.

_To be continued._


End file.
